qdaarfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Aragnee
"Quote" :― Citation The empire holding control of much of the eastern half of the Links. Geography History What has been called the most unique governance in the world did not begin in the same slow growth other kingdoms may know. The citizens of Aragnee are destinctly aware that their ruling of this land was born of a hostile invasion. The exact details of the war that brought the empire into power are not known, but its effect is felt in nearly every aspect of life on the islands. Every institution within the empire bears the mark of Aragnee's xenophobia, fear of loosing power to its native people, and tumultuous relationships with the kingdoms of their mother lands. Though the ruling class and the natives both share demographics coming from a mixed history of human and elf influence, there is a destinct difference between the two. The natives show clear signs of adaptation to the land, most having some heritage of sea elves in their blood. The visual traits that come with this lineage betrays them to the ruling high elf blooded as the lesser class, the ones to be ruled over and exploited. Though some may lean towards a human heritage and are able to pass of as a citizen of the empire, the Aragnees' obsession with history and heritage often means they cannot get far. Government The rulership of the Eastern Links is not defined so much by location as in most kingdoms. Though there is still a sense of ownership of land, the rulers of these lands do not define the laws. Instead, every developed island has come to claim its own king or other named ruler through whatever method the history of that island has dictated. The rulers of every island are then charged with leading their people in matters of war, culture, and religion. The laws of the islands are instead decided by a council of 'elected' officials known as the Ephors. The ephors are a small council of five members who write the legislation for the empire. These five magistrates are decided by a form of election where potentials are nominated by their island of residence. Out of this pool of condidates, five are chosen at random to become the next ephors. This election cycle occurs every year with the new ephors ascending to office to take on their first task, a trial of the previous year's retiring ephors. The new ephors collect evidence and hand down judgement for any charge of corruption the previous ephors may be found guilty of. This creates an unstable position for the ephors given such a short time before they are held accountable for their actions. As well, ephors are able to hold the position again, but only after another cycle of ephors have held office. This means they have a chance for continued expression of power, possibly even longer than the islands' kings given their role in wars and the ephors' decision on their rule. As with the new ephors' trial, the ephors can also hold a trial for the rulers of the islands in the same manner, handing down a punishment on a majority vote that often leads to banishment from the empire. In this case, however, it is up to the island's own system of governance to decide the succession of power, so there is often a fear of exercising this power and leading to an island leader that may be even worse than their predicessor. The ephors are a small council of five members who write the legislation for the empire. These five magistrates are decided by a form of election where potentials are nominated by their island of residence. Out of this pool of condidates, five are chosen at random to become the next ephors. This election cycle occurs every year with the new ephors ascending to office to take on their first task, a trial of the previous year's retireing ephors. The new ephors collect evidence and hand down judgement for any charge of corruption the previous ephors may be found guilty of. This creates an unstable position for the ephors given such a short time before they are held accountable for their actions. As well, ephors are able to hold the position again, but only after another cycle of ephors have held office. This means they have a chance for continued expression of power, possibly even longer than the islands' kings, given their role in wars and the ephors' decision on their rule. As with the new ephors' trial, the ephors can also hold a trial for the rulers of the islands in the same manner, handing down a punishment on a majority vote that often leads to banishment from the empire. To name themselves a true empire, the ruling forces of Aragnee tolerate their emperor's necissary position. Like the other rulers of the islands, the emperor is simply a king in the eyes of the law. This particular king even rules over the least population of all of the Eastern Links, the other kings. In effect, the emperor is a figurehead who uses his position to promote certain aspects of the law in the public consciousness. To the ephors, the emperor is a scapegoat to place blame for every failure of their own, as they slink back into the shadows for the next year. Because the ephors have the same power of trial over the emperor, and given the certain and unfailing terms of succession writen for the crown, the emperor is often suprisingly young. Category:Locations Category:Government